I Walk Alone
by TheGoodWitchoftheNorth
Summary: Chapter 4 uploaded Sequel to Diamond's Misery Whip. Full summary inside! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

"I Walk Alone"

Rating: R

Genre: General/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but if I did, I'd own Diamond without a doubt!

Summary: Sequel to "Diamond's Misery Whip." Almost turning 18, Quartz is about to face the truth about his parents' relationship. He meets the man who was supposed to be his sister's father until Diamond stepped into Serena's life. Not only does he encounter Darien, he also meets other relatives from the Negamoon family and helps them finish what his father left behind in revenge of being lied to.

Author's Note: First of all, thank you for reading "Diamond's Misery Whip," the first fan fic I wrote under this pen name. I enjoyed your reviews, and because you loved it so much, I decided to work on a sequel to continue the Diamond x Serenity pairing with Rini and Quartz, a character that I made up. In addition, I would like to say that the three new characters you will meet later on in this story are also mine. If you noticed, the original story was based on the Everclear song "Misery Whip." This time, I decided to base this story on Green Day's current single "Boulevard of Broken Dreams," and I will post several lyrics from that song in future chapters.

The prologue you are about to read was the sneak preview in "Diamond's Misery Whip," and if you haven't read it before, I highly encourage you to do so. I wrote my first story short because when you think about it, the story advances two months after Serena's abduction in Crystal Tokyo, and it would make no sense to drag the storyline by filling in the gap. Anyway, I think you will find it wonderful as you read it. As for this fan fic, it is rated R for a reason! There is some sexual content in later chapters, but the language will also be very strong when you get to know Quartz a little better.

So for now, please read and review the prologue (if you haven't or would like to do it again if you read "Diamond's Misery Whip"), and I will have the first chapter uploaded as soon as possible.

Prologue

Since his birth, Quartz was always told that his parents met at a party that was held at his mother's then-boyfriend's apartment. She was already going through a rough relationship since her sweetheart was an adult and she wasn't, and he was trying to convince her take a step ahead from where they were. Obviously, they didn't, knowing that her father, or Quartz's grandfather, would kill the man who slept with her.

At that party, she met Diamond, a very sensitive and caring man and still older than her (to be honest, he was about two years older than her boyfriend). He was very wealthy, but she didn't fell in love with him for the money. She loved him because of his honesty, compassion, and tenderness. He never lied to her and was very punctual. Even her parents thought she was better off with Diamond!

The only problem that they ran into was the pre-martial sex. But she wanted him to be her first because he never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do, unlike her ex. After their first time, she got pregnant for Quartz. Her father was a little upset, but Diamond was more than willing to raise the child by Serena's side.

Quartz was born in April, around the time Diamond would be celebrating his birthday. Strangely enough, the child looked a lot like his father… Long silvery white hair, pale skin complexion, same height… The only difference was his eyes. Diamond had violet in his eyes, but Quartz's were like his mother's.

His family's history was very strange, though. His mother was the almighty Sailor Moon when he was born. She was Tokyo's defending female soldier alongside four other girls of the same, all pretty soldiers in sailor suits. They defeated every villain that came into their path, but they met their match at one point, and Sailor Moon had to sacrifice herself to defeat the enemy. When the last battle ended, the entire city was put to sleep for a millennium. Then, a supernatural incident occurred: Sailor Moon was revived from the dead as Neo-Queen Serenity, and she resurrected Tokyo, its civilians, the Sailor Scouts, and her family. The city thought of her as an angel from heaven and crowned her as its leader in return.

Quartz didn't remember much of his past in the 20th Century since he was very young when the last battle took place. But he did enjoy his life as the heir of a 30th Century king of Crystal Tokyo. In fact, he was about to turn eighteen within days, which would make him eligible for the throne. And if something happened to him after his birthday, his little sister would take his place instead.

Yes, Quartz was not the only child of Diamond and Serenity. He had a sister named Rini, or Small Lady since her real name was Serenity (her grandmother of the Moon Kingdom was also called Serenity… As Diamond said before, "Too many Serenities to count for"), and she was already a fighting Sailor Scout when she turned seven in the 30th Century. Her story was very complex compared to Quartz's. When she was five-years-old, at the time when Crystal Tokyo suffered a loss in the battle against Nemesis, she was sent back to Tokyo in the 20th Century to find the Silver Crystal, the same crystal her mother had, to save Neo-Queen Serenity. It was at that time she discovered the future the past Sailor Scouts knew was altered. Diamond, in reality, was her real father for he was the one who had her mother pregnant, and King Endymion, Serenity's pre-altered husband, took her in to prevent any rumors that the queen had an affair. When the Sailor Scouts defeated the Doom Phantom, she was granted permission to stay and take care of little Quartz. She was about eight when she suddenly disappeared the day before the final battle and was reborn in the 30th Century as Quartz's young sister and Diamond's rightful daughter. She did not look anywhere like her parents, except for the traditional "meatball buns" she wore in her pink hair (similar to her mother and grandmother's only close to rabbit ears). She was a know-it-all in Quartz's eyes, but she was only a child and growing up. His parents insisted that when she came to a proper age, she would start to act like a young lady and not a spoiled brat.

He was hoping that day would come very soon, minus the fact that her day would be her sixteenth birthday when she would be allowed to go to parties. Three more years of her whining and high-pitched crying, he thought.

But he had to admit she seemed too grown up for a thirteen-year-old. She was as tall as her mother and was very beautiful. He remembered how her hair used to be medium length when she wore her "meatballs" and how the ends would barely come down to her shoulders. Now, her pink hair was almost as long as the queen's. And her body was very, very skinny. That said she was already in a relationship with Helios, the prince of Elysian who was attracted by her fair beauty.

That was another difference between Quartz and Rini. He had never been in a relationship with the princesses of other royal families, but he had taken several crazy girls of Crystal Tokyo to his bed for the last two years just for pleasure. He always said that he would rather fuck with a different girl every night before he settled down. He was a manwhore; his sister was a virgin. And there were times when his sexual urges were centered around her, but he knew it was wrong to bed Rini since they were blood related. He would only disgrace his family's name and probably be banished outside the kingdom's walls.

That thought grabbed his attention immediately. He had never been allowed to leave Crystal Tokyo, and he never seen the outside world from the world he had known. He never met Sailor Pluto while she was stationed at the Gates of Time. He had never gone out on a hunting trip with his father. But he would be able to see all that when he turned eighteen.

He walked through his mother's garden alone. Every once in a while he would find peace in this part of the kingdom. So quiet, so calming… So serene. His father had ordered all roses to be white to represent the queen's purity. But Quartz had always wondered why just white. Why not white and red? Apparently, Diamond had a serious grudge against red roses. The story behind red roses was rumored to be about the queen's former flame, who eventually became the Earth King and Crystal Tokyo's greatest enemy. Endymion always gave Serenity red roses as a token of his love and used them in battle as the masked hero Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon's secret lover, before being banished from the group, along with his mistress Sailor Mars, for betrayal.

Quartz didn't care about the story; he was just getting tired of seeing nothing but white on roses. Surely there must be other colors Dad could choose from, he thought. He found a rose and smelled it for a bit. The scent tickled his nose, and that brought a smile on his face. His frustrated heart calmed down as he continued his way through the garden.

Maybe Dad was right about this place, he thought with a smile as he heard the voice of Sailor Jupiter calling for him. It was, after all, time for martial arts class.

Again, I like to say thanks for reading my last fan fic! I feel this one will be the best one yet. Please read and review!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	2. Chapter 1

"I Walk Alone"

Rating: R

Genre: General/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but if I did, I'd own Diamond!

Summary: Sequel to "Diamond's Misery Whip." Almost turning 18, Quartz is about to face the truth about his parents' relationship. He meets the man who was supposed to be his sister's father until Diamond stepped into Serena's life. Not only does he encounter Darien, he also meets other relatives from the Negamoon family and helps them finish what his father left behind in revenge of being lied to.

Chapter 1

In the controls room of the Crystal Palace, a handsome middle-aged man with long silvery white hair kept a close eye on the radar that covered the entire area of Crystal Tokyo and large sections near it. He had been staring at it for a long time, perhaps all day, but there was no sign of any intruders. He had felt a strange presence earlier that afternoon, a presence that was far too dark for his former evil side. He still had the Negamoon blood in him, but thanks to the healing of the Silver Crystal, he was able to rid the power of the Dark Crystal he had possessed for years thanks to Wiseman.

But what he was feeling was more like an unwelcome visit from Nemesis, his home planet. And he knew that even at his age there were several relatives, more like cousins, who were still alive.

"Where are you?" he asked under his breath.

"Diamond?" From behind, his wife, the elegant Neo-Queen Serenity, was in her nightgown with her blonde hair hanging down over her slender body. "What's wrong?"

"I am afraid my worst dream has come true," he answered. "I can sense that my cousins are coming this way, but the radar isn't picking anything up."

"Cousins? I thought there were only you, Sapphire, Emerald, Rubeus, and the four sisters!"

"There's more in my family. You have Emerald's three younger siblings: Garnet, Amethyst, and Topaz, two brothers and a sister. And if you thought Emerald was obnoxious, you have yet to meet these three. They mean serious business to me, and I hate it when they feel like they have to make a visit."

Serenity wrapped her arms around Diamond's waist and rested her head against his shoulder blade. "Can we forget about this until the morning?" she asked.

"What if they come in an hour or so? Serenity, we must be on our feet!"

"I'll have the Outer Sailor Scouts on alert until the morning comes. Then, I'll switch them over with the Inners. After all, the Outers are stronger."

"Very true," Diamond agreed. "Hopefully, I'll get some sleep tonight. I haven't been able to catch a wink or two for days."

"Is it from stress?"

"And anxiety. Serenity, my love, I don't want anything bad to happen right now. Our son is about to become a legal heir to my throne, and if I don't make it until his eighteenth birthday, he's not going to get it. I have to be alive to pass the crown down to him." He turned around and faced her. "Serenity, I love you and Quartz and Small Lady. And with my cousins coming by, this means trouble. I am afraid the Negamoon is alive and well in the worst way possible."

"Damn it," the queen cursed. "We got Endymion and his wife to worry about already. Can't life get any worse than this?"

"I'm afraid it just did." The king of Crystal Tokyo held his wife in his arms and said with a deep sigh, "Let's go to bed and forget about the whole thing. Maybe it is my imagination since I'm so worked up and everything." He found Serenity playing with his white jacket, her skilled fingers undoing the buttons and tracing the lines on his chest. "Serenity," he groaned, "stop that."

"Why?" She asked with a seductive wink.

"Because anyone can see us having sex in the controls room,"

"Honey, everyone will know to leave us alone. Besides, the children are in bed. I don't think we'll wake them up."

The White King rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew his wife was right, and he might as well give up this battle. After all, he relished every moment of sex with Serenity. His pale hands went behind his wife's back and unzipped the back of her nightgown while he kissed her for a long time. The gown pooled at her feet, her back exposed to the open doorway... Where someone could see them…

… Someone like Rini, their thirteen-year-old daughter. She was supposed to be sleeping, and yet she was standing outside the room with a glass of white milk in her hand. She watched her parents in horror and embarrassment and hollered, "Get a room!"

Serenity reached down and slipped back into her nightgown while Diamond began to fasten up his jacket. "What are you doing up, young lady?" they asked sternly, trying to hide the blushes on their faces.

"I couldn't sleep," the pink-haired princess replied. "I was going to get a drink from the kitchen, and I could hear you two doing something in here, and then I found you guys making out."

"How could hear us?" Diamond asked.

Rini pointed to the vent at the right corner of the room. "Remember, the vent here leads to the kitchen."

Serenity's face turned into a deep shade of red. "I forgot about that."

"And we almost had it going on," Diamond groaned. He winked at his little wife and added, "Maybe we should get a room, and this time lock the door so our sneaky little daughter won't see us."

"Dad, that's sick!" Rini stormed out of the room, taking another sip of her white milk, and headed back to the kitchen.

"That's one way to keep her away," Serenity giggled.

"She is right, though," Diamond said. "I think I'm ready for bed, but I don't want to sleep yet." He carried his wife to their bedchambers for a bit of privacy. Rini walked by their room and rolled her eyes in disgust when she heard what was happening on the other side of the door. "Dad is in his forties, and he is still having sex with Mom?" she asked. She looked at the floating Luna P ball behind her and giggled. "My time will come when I'm married to Helios, won't it?" They headed back to Small Lady's bedroom in hopes for a good night's sleep.

Quartz, however, laid in bed while staring at his ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder about the strange presence he was feeling. He was receiving the same bad vibes as his father was a while ago, and he couldn't fall asleep, not even for an hour. It was another restless night for him.

The wind blew into his room, the cold air stinging his face. He looked outside his open window and noticed something strange was in the air. Grabbing his white robe, he ran into his mother's gardens and watched the object fly slowly in the night sky. It looked like a crystal, more or less, but he felt an evil aura coming from it. "What's going on?" he asked. He watched the object float further away from the Crystal Palace, and as it finally disappeared from his line of vision, he went back inside his home.

Meanwhile, two men and a woman stood beside the doorway of their spaceship within the darkness. A man dressed in maroon smirked when he saw a good look at the soon-to-be crowned heir of Crystal Tokyo. "So, that's Diamond's treasure, huh?" he asked.

"One of his two precious treasures," the woman in violet replied.

"Too bad they won't see it coming," the man in orange snickered.

The crystal spaceship floated away toward another kingdom on the Earth surface where soon two former rivals will join as one in the attempt to overthrow the White King of Crystal Tokyo.

Please read and review! I will not update until I have at least 5 reviews!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	3. Chapter 2

"I Walk Alone"

Rating: R

Genre: General/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but if I did, I'd own Diamond without a doubt!

Summary: Sequel to "Diamond's Misery Whip." Almost turning 18, Quartz is about to face the truth about his parents' relationship. He meets the man who was supposed to be his sister's father until Diamond stepped into Serena's life. Not only does he encounter Darien, he also meets other relatives from the Negamoon family and helps them finish what his father left behind in revenge of being lied to.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if I fooled everyone with the title of the story. Remember, 5 reviews on this chapter, and I will post the next one up ASAP!

Chapter 2

The following morning was chaotic for Diamond.

He had received several questions from the local civilians about the mysterious object in the sky the night before. Some people asked if it was an attack from Endymion's kingdom, others asked if was some satellite that fell from outer space. "What did it look like?" he asked.

"It was green!" one woman answered.

"And it had spikes!" a man replied.

"And it looked it like was made out of glass!" another man said.

"Did it look like a crystal?" Diamond asked.

"Yes!" the civilians exclaimed.

Great, he thought. They had to come last night. "There's nothing to worry about," he assured the people. "It's one of our visitors that will be here sometime this week." He clenched his teeth and muttered a curse. "They'll definitely get it when they show up."

Quartz was standing outside the room and heard the entire conversation. He was scared to tell his father about the object he saw that night. If he heard about what his son saw when he was supposed to be sleeping, Diamond would go crazy. In addition, Quartz had a feeling that the diplomats who would be coming by the Crystal Palace shortly were more than just diplomats. More like…

"What's going on here?" Quartz's mind snapped back into reality and saw Rini looking at him with curious red eyes. "Why are there people in the Palace?"

"It's nothing," Quartz answered. "They're here because of something that happened last night, and I am afraid I saw it too."

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you. Dad will get frustrated. He's already stressed out enough."

"I won't tell him. I promise."

Quartz shot an angry glance at his sister. She never kept her word when it came to Quartz. The moment his back was turned he would surely be ratted out in less than an hour. Rini loved to get him into serious trouble, just like every other younger sibling. "Since when do you keep your promises?"

"Quartz, I mean it this time!" Small Lady groaned. "I don't want you to get grounded during your birthday. Dad would push back the ceremony until your punishment is over. Besides, the quicker you get the throne, the quicker I can get in line behind you. Now, tell me: what did you see last night?"

The silver-haired teenaged sighed and replied, "It looked like a big floating green crystal in the air. That was it."

Rini stared at him in fear. She could recall anything that happened in the 20th Century, even though she was reborn. She remembered a spaceship with a similar description. Rubeus used to have one of those, she thought. But Dad said that there was no one else from Nemesis who could attack us. "Was that it?"

"Yeah. And it was heading toward Endymion's kingdom. I don't know why though, but I have no idea why everyone is freaking about it. Dad is gonna go fucking insane before I turn eighteen over something that was probably meaningless."

The pink-haired princess began to panic and quickly ran away from her older brother. "I think I hear Mom calling me," she called. "I'll see you later!" She ran down the hallways toward the room where the brother of the four sisters was reading a book with Sapphire. Something meaningless, my ass, she thought. She remembered exactly what Rubeus's spaceship used to look like.

She burst the door open, startling both the older brother and the Blue Prince. "Small Lady, you scared us," Sapphire gasped.

"Rubeus, you had a spaceship that was made out of green crystals, right?" Rini asked.

The redheaded man nodded. "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Several people have been talking about seeing something similar to it. They found it floating in the air last night! Even Quartz saw it!"

Rubeus closed his book fast, shocked and frightened. "Damn it! I thought they would attack us!" he bellowed.

"Who?" Sapphire asked. "There's no one left on Nemesis who would dare to come to Earth."

"Don't you have your cousins, your majesty?"

The Blue Prince thought long and hard about other relatives. He couldn't recall other family members from Nemesis, being the fact that he never went on business trips unlike his older brother. "I'm afraid I don't…" Then it finally hit him. He was told when Diamond took his father's throne that there were three other cousins who would be right behind him. But the problem was the fact that he had never met them before. "Wait, I do have some cousins, but I don't know who they are!"

"I'm sure the king would know."

"Daddy cannot know this!" Rini said.

"He probably does," Sapphire said. "He knows them more than I do, and I think that is why he has gone mad." He stood up and walked toward the doorway. He turned to Rini and said with a wiry smile, "I'll talk to him." He walked out of the room and headed directly toward the throne room where he found Diamond alone and drinking his usual red wine. "They're here, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so," the White King replied reluctantly. "This is not what I wanted for my son's birthday."

"I know. What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know. The Scouts are on alert, and we have the Starlights coming in sometime today. We need all the help we can get. God knows when they'll pull an attack behind our back!"

The Blue Prince nodded in agreement. "And who are we looking at?"

"Garnet, Amethyst, and Topaz, Emerald's siblings," Diamond replied. "Remember those three? They were so jealous of me becoming the leader of our family."

"I should have known. I don't know them personally since Emerald didn't introduce them to me, but I believe you told me they're very strong, especially Garnet. You said he is the oldest of the trio and most stubborn person on Nemesis."

"Garnet can defeat me if I am caught off-guard." The king bit his lip as he remembered a time when he was twelve at a family reunion. He was invited to play several games with his cousins, and he lost every single one of them to Garnet when he used to be the winner above other children. He remembered the words his cousin would say to him whenever they met.

"You're nothing but a loser, Diamond. You will never win."

The White King sighed in anger and took another drink of his wine. "I will win," he murmured.

"What did you say, Diamond?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh! I was just reminiscing about some bad memories."

"Like the time when you lost to Garnet at the family reunion?"

"Don't bring that up again!" Diamond snapped, unable to hide his embarrassment. His brother was the only other person who remembered the incident too well. Of course, Sapphire wouldn't tell a soul that his oldest brother cried to their father because of Garnet's rudeness.

Serenity was too busy tending her flowers that morning, unaware of what was happening inside the palace. It was indeed a beautiful day. Clear blue sky above the Crystal Palace, the warm sun shining down on her, and the birds were chirping sweetly in the trees. The roses had some morning dew on the petals. Not too far away, the garden fountain was flowing with the sound of a small waterfall filling in the quiet peace of nature.

While the queen was examining the white roses and humming the enchanted melody of the Moon Kingdom, she noticed three shadows were coming up behind her. She turned around and jumped in fear. There were two men, one in maroon and one in orange, and a woman in violet standing too close toward her. She trembled when her gaze landed upon their foreheads.

They wore the inverted black crescent moon insignia, the symbol of the Black Moon family.

"Your majesty," the man in maroon said, "we are sorry for intruding on your time, but we have just arrived from Nemesis for some business matters."

"And what would those matters be?" Serenity asked. "Peace? Trade?"

"Family. I believe one of our relatives is taking the throne shortly as part of his eighteenth birthday, am I not right?"

"I don't believe you were invited. Diamond would have told me."

"Diamond never told you about us?" the woman asked. "That's such a pity. He doesn't speak about his own cousins!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Amethyst and the man in orange is Topaz. Garnet is in the maroon, and he is the oldest. You might know of our older sister Emerald. We're her younger siblings. May we see our other relatives, including Diamond and the prince?"

The queen hesitated, but before she could speak, Diamond's voice filled the entire garden. "Stay away from my wife!" he bellowed.

Garnet rolled his eyes when he saw his cousin quickly strolled along the sidewalk. "Well, well, well. It looks like we are not welcomed here thanks to our immature cousin," he sneered.

"You stay away from my family! Get out of here!"

"We're not going anywhere, and that is final. We want to see your son become king." Garnet turned toward his two siblings and added, "After all, we're family, and family sticks together."

"Well, I'm sending this part of my family back where they came from," Diamond threatened in a dark voice. "Get out before I make you!"

"Forget it, Diamond," Topaz said. "We're here to see Quartz. Now back off and leave Garnet alone."

The White King sighed and walked next to his wife, glaring at his cousins. "I know you're here for something else," he said, "and when I find out it's more than just seeing family but rather something worse, your heads will be mine. And I always get what I want. Do I make myself clear?"

Amethyst laughed, throwing back her violet head back. "You think you can send us back home just for assuming that we would do something bad? For Orion's sake, we just arrived here! You think we'd do something horrible by now? All we were doing was nothing more than a conversation with your wife. Diamond, dearest, you have never changed one bit."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Serenity asked her husband.

"Nothing," Diamond answered. "Don't worry about it."

"My queen, your husband is just being a sore loser," Garnet mocked. "He thinks we're here to continue what we started at that family reunion when we were just twelve. That is why he never tells you about us. He is an embarrassment to our family."

"Shut the hell up, Garnet! I am not being a sore loser!"

"You call crying to your daddy not being a sore loser?" Topaz asked.

Diamond's anger rose to its zenith, and he walked away with his fists clenched to his sides. Serenity tried to follow him but it was no use. He was already walking up the staircase. She turned to the three siblings and asked, "Why did you do that to him?"

"We're just having fun!" Garnet replied.

"You call that fun?" The queen's blue eyes were filled with anger. It didn't take her that much to make her angry, being a fierce soldier, a leader of a city, and a mother of two teenagers. "Get out. You are not welcomed here in the name of the White Moon." She quickly marched back to the Crystal Palace where she found her husband leaning against the doorway. She took his pale hands into hers and read his sorrowful expression on his face. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault, Serenity," Diamond said, holding his wife in his arms. "I was afraid this would happen." He couldn't stop thinking about the look Garnet was wearing. His brown eyes were filled with torment and mockery. He was always like that toward Diamond in or outside of competition. He better not lay a hand on Quartz or Small Lady, he told himself, or he will hear it from me.

You know the drill.

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	4. Chapter 3

"I Walk Alone"

Rating: R

Genre: General/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but if I did, I'd own Diamond without a doubt!

Summary: Sequel to "Diamond's Misery Whip." Almost turning 18, Quartz is about to face the truth about his parents' relationship. Darien tells him what really happened when the Neo-King and Queen first met and who his father really was. On top of that, he is introduced to Diamond's cousins who are not happy that the leader of the Negamoon betrayed his legion for the love the future queen, and he seeks revenge against his own family for filling his mind with nothing but lies and secrets.

Author's Note: Thanks, everyone, for the reviews! School is almost over for me, and I'll be working at one of the amusement parks in Indiana (go me!). Hopefully, I'll have time to continue this project. On with the story!

Chapter 3

Quartz spent his afternoon in downtown Crystal Tokyo as he thought about what he would like to have for his birthday beside the throne. After seeing his sister suddenly flee down the hallway, he was afraid that she'd squeal on him for not reporting the mysterious spaceship the previous night. I'll probably get grounded when I get home, he reluctantly thought. Damn you, Rini! Why do you do this to me?

He looked at the merchandise that was on display in the windows. The Three Lights new album was just released, and he wouldn't mind having a copy for himself. After all, he was pretty good friends with the lead singer Seiya Kou, who was also known as Sailor Star Fighter. Down at the comic store, the latest collection of Sailor V archived comics was on sale for fifty percent off of the original price, which was over one hundred dollars. "Mom and Mina would love that," he chuckled.

His eyes glanced over to the adult store where most of his older friends shop for "toys" and "good movies." Within a few days, he would finally be able to join them and not wait outside anymore. He would also be old enough to buy some porn videos and sneak it into the Crystal Palace without being noticed. Then, he suddenly remembered that his father, the White King of Crystal Tokyo, didn't even have his own porn video collection. It would be an embarrassment to the royal family if the new heir was known for watching X-rated movies. Oh well, he thought, maybe some other time.

The prince continued to walk down the streets, smiling at the people who knew him and his family well, until he turned a corner and bumped into a well-dressed man with raven hair. "I'm sorry, sir," Quartz apologized, looking away in case he was being given a mean and unforgiving look.

"That's fine, your majesty," the man replied, placing a white gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know I was the prince?" Sapphire blue eyes met ocean blue eyes as Quartz looked at the stranger. He seems very familiar, he noted to himself. The man was wearing a black tuxedo with a white mask surrounding his eyes. The boy couldn't remember the name, but he was able to recognize the face, a face that had been seen sometime in his childhood. "Have we met?"

"We have, a long time ago. I was at one of your early birthday parties, and I remember how much you have your father's resemblance. It's undeniable that you're the king's son. You look so much like Diamond."

"What's your name?"

The stranger's eyes glistened in the light as he answered, "Darien. Darien Shields."

"Okay, Darien. It was nice to meet you again, although I don't know you. I'm sorry, but I have to go." As Quartz shook Darien's hand and walked past him, he heard him say, "You have your mother's eyes."

His heart skipped a beat, wondering how this particular man knew the queen on a personal basis. He looked at Darien and approached him with an expression of curiosity and fear. "How do you know my mother?" he asked.

A sly grin crept onto Darien's chiseled face. "I used to be a very close friend of hers. We grew up together in our past lives, but to be honest with you, I was her boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father separated us because he was madly in love with your mother. He took her away from me when I wasn't paying attention, but the king kidnapped her and got her pregnant. Guess who the child was, Quartz?"

The prince shuddered at the thought of his own father taking away the queen from the man she loved at the time. And then to get her pregnant! He remembered what his parents told him about how they met. Their story was completely different from what he had just heard, but he felt in his heart that Darien was telling the truth. The man's voice was stern, and his blue eyes were very convincing. Quartz was afraid to think of the child who was inside his mother at the time of her abduction, but in a meekly voice he answered, "Me?"

"Yeah. Your father is a liar, Quartz. He does not love you, nor does he love your sister."

"That's a lie! He loves us! He has always been there for Rini and me! You don't know Dad!"

"I do too know him! I know his past, and it was not one he wanted to share with you. He does not love you. He doesn't love anybody else but one. The only person he loves and ever will love is your mother. He was obsessed with her! He wanted to kill everyone who stood in his way, including me. He told you lies, young man, and it seems that you have figured out the truth in one of those many lies."

"Really? How many has he told me? Just one?"

"More than that. I doubt he told you the truth about his past, and I wouldn't blame him because it was full of evil and hatred. Then again, you should have known what he has done. That way you wouldn't make the same mistakes like Diamond did. Wouldn't you want to be informed so history won't repeat itself? I think you would. You want to make Crystal Tokyo a better place and maybe surpass your so-called father.

"You don't like it when someone tells a lie to your face, do you? You want the truth like everyone else. I can see in your eyes that the trust between you and your father is slipping away. If he loved you, he would have told you everything like a loving father would.

"Your heart belongs to the surviving family members of your father's side, my boy. They will tell you everything you need to know about the king and how he was. He wanted to revenge against me because I exiled him to his home planet for he was fooling around with your mother. I didn't like that, but Serenity was supposed to be mine. And with your help, you can make everything right for me by turning in your father to the proper authorities. He has committed a crime, you know, and he has yet to be placed under arrest.

"So, tell me, Quartz, do you want the truth?" Darien asked, gazing into the scared teenager's eyes. He saw the fear and the confusion were all too clear. He knew his plan had worked. All he needed was the consent of Quartz.

But the boy stood in silence while thinking about what his father had done. Diamond always had a look in his violet eyes that hinted a secret that he wished it would never be told to his son. Not even the queen would tell him more about his father's life. Darien, on the other hand, had him slightly convinced that his father never loved him or Rini. What if he is right, Quartz thought. What if Dad has been lying the entire time? Looking at Darien with his final answer, the prince nodded his head. He wished his parents would just tell him the entire story. Otherwise, he'd be back doing his own business at that moment, roaming around the streets of Crystal Tokyo.

"Then go see your parents tonight. Ask your mother who Endymion really was."

"Endymion! Why should I ask about him? He's our family's worst enemy! You wouldn't happen to know him, would you, Darien?"

"Of course. I know him very well."

Quartz bit his lip. He didn't know what to do at that moment, whether or not to talk to a stranger who knew a supposed enemy, but he had to know the truth about Diamond and why he never heard the true story. "Do I have to see you again so I can tell you?"

The raven-haired man thought about the question and then replied, "Why don't we meet here, the same place, tonight at eight?"

"That will be good for me," the prince replied. He walked briskly toward the Crystal Palace, unaware of Darien's evil smirk of triumph. "Foolish boy," he murmured. "You're just falling into my trap."

"Did it work, Endymion?" The man turned around and saw the three Negamoon siblings standing in the shadows. Garnet's brown eyes looked very hopeful when the Earth King replied, "You'll find out sometime tonight. I guarantee it."

Back at the Crystal Palace, Quartz picked at his dinner while remaining quiet through the meal. Serenity noticed there was something wrong with her son and looked up at Diamond. "Did you two get into an argument?"

"No, Serenity," the White King replied. "I didn't talk to our son today. As a matter of fact, Quartz seems to be quieter than usual." He placed a hand on his son's arm, but Quartz jerked it back and glared at his confused father from the corner of his eyes. "Quartz, why are you acting so hostile tonight? This is not like you at all."

The teenager said nothing and took a piece of his steak into his mouth. He saw Rini sitting across from him and noticed the sadness in her eyes. Damn it, he thought, she probably knows what's going on. After all, she was most likely there when Dad supposedly kidnapped Mom. He turned to his father and replied, "Sorry, Dad. I just had bad afternoon. That's all."

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"Well, I came to the conclusion that the two most important people in my life have been lying to me all this time."

"What do you mean by that?" Diamond asked.

"I ran into this guy who knows both of you," Quartz explained. He looked over at his father and asked, "Is it true you separated Mom from her boyfriend?"

The White King was appalled by the question. He couldn't imagine anyone (other than Endymion) telling Quartz the whole story. But since when did Endymion come to Crystal Tokyo to talk to the prince? "Who told you this?"

"Just answer the question, Dad!"

"Don't say that to me, young man! You have no right to boss your father around!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you fucking liar!"

Diamond couldn't take it any longer. He got out of his seat and walked over to his son, turning his chair so they were making direct eye contact. "Who told you what I did to your mother a millennium ago when she came to the future?"

"A guy I met in town today," Quartz replied.

"What did he look like?"

The prince remained silent for he knew from his mother's crying behind him that he had run into one of his family's greatest enemies. But to him, his enemy right now was his own father. He refused to describe Darien and just sat there, not moving his mouth but glaring at his father with burning blue eyes.

The king took a step back and sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. "Serenity," he called, still looking at his son, "we're going to have a talk with Endymion and Raye. I think our son ran into the Earth King while he was in town." He said nothing else and walked out of the dining room, his plate now covered with cold food.

Quartz sighed and went back to his meal, but before he could eat another piece of steak, he heard his mother whisper through her tears, "I'm sorry, Quartz. I only wanted to make things right for you. I didn't want to bring up his name in your history."

"Too late, Mother." He finished his meal and went directly to his bedchambers where everyone thought he would be sulking. Instead, he took a backpack and stuffed it with several clothes, some CDs and his Discman, and some books and magazines. When he saw his family picture on his stereo system, he spat on the image of his father and threw the frame against the wall, falling into the trashcan with several pieces of glass landing on the floor.

When it was ten minutes before eight, he snuck out of the house through his bedroom balcony and headed toward downtown Crystal Tokyo where Endymion was waiting for him. When they finally met on that corner, Quartz asked him, "You're Endymion, aren't you? You're Dad's enemy because you were once in love with my mother, right?"

The Earth King nodded his head. "Did they tell you?"

"No, but my mom apologized for not telling me the truth. So, I take it they don't have to tell me everything."

"We'll take care of that."

"We? Who's we?"

"My family and your new but unknown family." He jerked his thumb toward the Negamoon trio, his unknown cousins. Garnet walked up to Quartz and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Welcome, Quartz, to the Negamoon." The five people disappeared in a black portal in hopes that no one saw the prince running off with the Earth King and several strangers.

But it was too late. Three strange Sailor Scouts watched it all within the shadows of a nearby alley. The raven-haired leader clenched her fist and turned to the brunette and silver-headed women. "Serenity is not going to be happy when she hears this."

"Who is it, Fighter?" the brunette asked.

"The Negamoon."

"But didn't the queen defeated them?" the silver-haired asked.

"She did," Sailor Star Fighter answered. "It was back in the 20th Century when she defeated the Wiseman. I'm afraid there is more to this family than what we have already known."

Please R/R! I need 5 reviews on this chapter before I can continue! Thanks!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


	5. Chapter 4

"I Walk Alone"

Rating: R

Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but if I did, I'd own Diamond without a doubt!

Summary: Sequel to "Diamond's Misery Whip." Almost turning 18, Quartz is about to face the truth about his parents' relationship. Darien tells him what really happened when the Neo-King and Queen first met and who his father really was. On top of that, he is introduced to Diamond's cousins who are not happy that the leader of the Negamoon betrayed his legion for the love the future queen, and he seeks revenge against his own family for filling his mind with nothing but lies and secrets.

Author's note: Yikes! I am sorry for not updating this in a long time. I've been working on several other fan fics and I had writer's block with this one. I am trying to please everyone, but I am trying to do my best to finish the story. Please do not give up on me!

On with the story!

Chapter 4

Serenity looked all over the Crystal Palace to console her husband. Her son called him a liar and knew who her former flame was. What a fool I was not to tell him sooner, she scolded herself. She came across a familiar white image in the throne room. She should have known she would find Diamond scowling on his throne drinking his favorite wine. But when she drew closer, she noticed he was not scowling. Instead, he was crying.

"Diamond?" Kneeling down to his feet, she placed a small hand on his knee and looked up into his sad violet eyes. She watched crystal tears stream down his pale face slowly. She had never seen him this upset in her entire lifetime. "Diamond?"

The king stared at his clear goblet for a long time and finally spoke in a deep tone, "He's gone, Serenity."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"He's not with us anymore. I can feel it."

Serenity rested her golden head on his lap and began to weep. She loved Quartz like she had loved her family, and she knew he would one day be an excellent ruler like his father. As she too cried for the loss of her only son, she felt her husband's hand run through her hair in an effort to soothe her troubled soul.

Diamond, however, continued to examine his drink, contemplating about the event at the dinner table. "Did you hear what he called me, my love? A fucking liar! I thought I would never live to see the day when he realized that I have kept a horrible secret from him. He is right. I did lie in order to protect myself, but I have failed. I let him listen to another who was right there when I took you away."

"Please!" Serenity sobbed. "Don't speak of that incident! It could alter the present right now! I don't want to lose what we have created!"

"Serenity, I am not a good parent. I should have told him a long time ago. Maybe it could have been for the best." He looked down and continued to stroke his wife's silky hair as her tears fell down and stained her white dress. "I felt that I lost him this afternoon, probably when he met Endymion. A dark presence came over me the moment he sold his soul to the forces of the Negaverse. After all, we are blood-related."

"He is your son," Serenity reminded him.

"No, he's our son, and we lost him." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, hoping her golden crescent moon would shine, but when he pulled back the insignia remained dull. The light of the moon was forever gone, and that light came from her two children. It would never shine until Quartz returned home, if he returned home.

At that moment, the three Sailor Star Scouts walked into the throne room, hoping to relieve the royal couple for a mere second. "Your majesties, we saw the prince in Crystal Tokyo minutes ago," Sailor Star Fighter stated.

"Was he alone?" Diamond asked.

"No," Sailor Star Maker shook her brown head. "Apparently, Endymion was with him, and three other people we assume were from the Negamoon."

"Two men, one in maroon and one in orange, and a woman in violet?"

"Yes," Sailor Star Maker replied. "They took him into a black portal and disappeared. We do not know where they could be keeping him."

"Do you think we could find that spaceship the people saw last night?" Serenity asked, wiping away her tears.

"No, they probably have it hidden by now," Diamond answered. "It would be wise if we went to Endymion's kingdom and start searching for our son."

"That would be very unwise, your highness," Sailor Star Fighter began. "Endymion and his wife might not be in their territory. It is best if we searched for the Black Moon family besides the Earth kingdom because they would have the prince in their possession, not Endymion's. After all, they might be using the Earth King as a pawn to get rid of you."

"You might be right, Seiya. I just wish I could find his present location." The White King took his wife by the hand and led her out of the room. "And another thing, Seiya. Make sure that the Sailor Scouts and Knights are ready for combat. I will declare war on Endymion and Nemesis."

The queen looked at her husband with scared eyes. "You wouldn't call war on your own family, would you?"

Diamond turned and asked, "Who says they are now my family? They took away our son! I will not give up until he is home safe and in one piece."

Meanwhile, Quartz sat in front of a fire, gazing into the flames that held images of the story behind his family. On the other side, he could hear the voice of a raven-haired priestess interpreting what they saw. "Your father was obsessed with your mother," she said, her violet eyes filled with anger. "He wanted to love her, and yet she was not supposed to love him back for the stars have written her destiny. Her destiny would be shared with my husband, Endymion. Only to a certain extent, Endymion does love her still, but she gave her heart to a cruel man who raped her. Why would you want to have a cruel father, Quartz?"

"I don't know," the teenager replied. "I don't know why I even loved him in the first place. If he did this to Mom, then he deserves to die."

"I never knew my father that well, your majesty, but I knew what a father should be like. He should have told you everything about him, but he didn't. We all knew this would happen sooner or later. Even your parents knew about this, and yet they never spoke a single word!" She used her magic to make the images dissolve in the flames. Walking to the prince, she knelt down and asked, "Do you believe you deserve to sit in a throne that belonged to a madman like Diamond?"

Quartz turned to her and asked, "Why did I have to be born under his name?"

The priestess, or Raye, smiled and let out a low laugh. "You want to make Crystal Tokyo a better place, don't you?"

"Yes."

She placed a thumb over his forehead and pressed deep into his skin. "The only way you can do it is by overthrowing your father from the throne once and for all." She slowly pushed her thumb to the side, and in the imprints was a family birthmark that his father once wore when he was part of the Negamoon.

The black inverted crescent moon.

"How do you feel now, Quartz?" Raye asked.

Quartz looked at the fire and let out a hiss. "I feel stronger. I feel better. I feel like I can kick my father's ass anytime anywhere! I don't deserve to wear a crown that was once worn by a fucking hypocrite! I don't deserve to be the heir of a man who ruined my mother's destiny. If she loved another man, she should have stayed with him! Forcing one to love you back isn't true love; it's lust!"

"Exactly! Do you love your father or not?"

"I hate him. I hate him! He probably didn't mean it when he said that he loved me! He probably loves my sister more! And he loves my mother too much!"

"Quartz, what are you going to do about it?"

The black moon on his forehead glowed as he said through clenched teeth, "He will pay for this, even if I have to kill him."

Standing in the corner of the room, Garnet glanced to his right, his arms crossing over his chest, and smirked triumphantly at Endymion. "Thank you for doing our dirty work, your majesty."

"I only accepted your offer because we both have one goal in mind," the Earth King reminded him.

"We do, though, have the key to Diamond's throne. We'll make him fight against his family."

"Are you going to let them exile him?"

"What's a better way to start a war than by sending him back and follow our agenda?" Garnet asked.

"You're right," Endymion agreed, "but what would he do to get exiled?"

"Commit a serious crime among the family, of course! Right now, I have the perfect bait in mind."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"You'll see, Endymion." Garnet shifted his evil gaze toward his young relative. He knew bringing Quartz over to the Negamoon was the best thing that had ever happened to the family. Then, he had a better idea pop into his head. If I can easily convince him, he thought, then convincing his little sister would be no problem, especially since she is just like her mother: gullible as a young girl like her could be.

But, alas, that plan will come later once the war began. For now, he had a better idea of using the princess as her brother's downfall for the throne.

Near the rising of the sun, the Negamoon trio led Quartz back to the walls of Crystal Tokyo. As planned, Quartz hid his insignia so he would look like he was okay and still with his family. "Garnet, I will make sure your plan will be successful."

"Are you sure you are still willing to ruin your chance to be king, your majesty?"

"Why should I be the heir to a complete asshole like my dad? I don't care if I get exiled. This is what I want."

"If this is what you want, we won't stop you," Topaz said.

Amethyst walked over and kissed her relative on his lips, casting a spell to make him never forget which family he was working for. The taste of her purple lipstick put him in a trance as more of the Dark Energy filled his brain with evil and dark thoughts. "Remember," she whispered seductively in his ear, "you have to make your move tonight so we can attack in the morning."

Garnet rolled his eyes as he watched his sister making sexual innuendos on Quartz. "Ames, can we move onto the first phase?"

The woman sighed as she watched Quartz leave her aching body and enter the gates of his home. When she was no longer able to see the white figure in her view, she turned to her brothers and let out a defeated sigh. She grew fond of her own relative, but because they were family, she couldn't fall in love with him. She tried to seduce him, but he didn't want her.

Just like Emerald and Diamond, she thought. She remembered how her obnoxious older sister finally got her way with the then-White Prince, even though he was her cousin. If she was able to do that, then why couldn't she with Quartz?

"Stop it," Topaz muttered.

Amethyst glared at her golden-haired brother. "Stop reading my thoughts, 'Paz."

"It's not right for you to think of your cousin like that! He obviously doesn't want you!"

"But what he's going to do tonight is no different!"

"Hush!" Garnet bellowed. "This is no time for nonsense. We'll have to get into the city without anyone noticing us so we can see if phase one of our plan works."

"You mean dressing up like them?" Amethyst groaned.

"We can't stick out like sore thumbs, Ames. I mean people will be suspicious toward us. If the Four Sisters and Emerald could do that, then we have no problem. After all, he'll need all the help he could get."

Back in Crystal Tokyo, Diamond was walking around through the crowd in hopes of clearing his mind and finding relief. When he was at an intersection at the crosswalk waiting for his time to go to the other side of the road, he noticed a familiar image of white hair across the street. A pair of blue eyes stared back at him, and the White King could feel his heart leap in joy but fear.

"Quartz?" he asked under his breath.

You know what to do… See that "Review" link? Go! Click it! Now!

TheGoodWitchoftheNorth


End file.
